True Power
by Loki-d-myovaries
Summary: "I have only been kind to you. The Tesseract, has been kind to you as well." After finding Loki that day in New York, her life only consists of a power she cannot hope to control. Bestowed by the God of Mischief, what will happen when he returns to Midgard in hopes of reuniting with his new weapon. Warning: involves spoilers, violence, dark themes, and hard core smut.


True Power

Chapter 1: Three Years Ago

* * *

The agent strode down the corridors of the SHIELD office with her head held high and her gaze set unwaveringly straight ahead. Despite having attended two of these meetings before, she is aware that they are merely pretense. These so-called "meetings" are closer to interrogations than anything else. She steels herself for the oncoming assault of repetitive questions. They are simply trying to assess whether or not she has been compromised. It's standard protocol.

"Thinking they can fool me, what a laugh," she scoffs under her breath as she walks into the meeting room.

In the room she sees a metallic desk and two metal chairs. She takes her chair and turns it towards her so she can sit on it backwards. The cold metal pressing against the front of her body keeps her in check. Reminds her of what actions she will need to suppress while in this room. They cannot falter. She cannot show weakness, not now. The cold of the metal is a constant reminder of the front she puts up in front of most SHIELD members.

The side door opens in the corner of the room and she sees an unmistakable face. Agent Coulson walks in with a friendly smile. He understands what these days mean to this poor girl. Another reminder of what the past has made her. He takes a seat in the chair across from the remarkably pale girl, her jet black hair only making her skin and dazzling deep blue eyes even more extreme. He sets a recorder on the table.

**"**Really, Coulson?" she smirks. "Why bother with the tape recorder? I know Director Fury is behind that two-way mirror. And it's not like you don't monitor me everywhere else I go." she added nonchalantly but with a hint of malice. She leaned forward in her chair; the metal has begun to warm, stealing the heat from her body.

"I know these days are hard for you Agent Tessa... I mean... Agent Tess." he corrected "It is just standard protocol and I like the old-school feel a recorder." He grins at her while he presses the large, red record button. Once the blinking red light begins to shine, Agent Coulson's demeanor changes. He's all business now. "Let's start like we usually do. State your information and then recount the events from the beginning. What happened on that day three years ago?"

With a sigh, she begins to remember the day that changed her life forever. She presses her body closer to the chair. It's completely warmed now, it's temperature the same as her's.

"My full name is Vivian Tess Anderson. Known as Agent Tess here at SHIELD, currently twenty six years of age. Everything began three years ago to the day..."

Three Years Ago

The New York City wind carried a unique mixture of car exhaust, cigarette smoke, and cultural foods past her nose. He auburn red hair whipped at her face, and she quickly took her hands to remove her hair from in front of her eyes. She has walked this sidewalk many times in the past year since she has started working as Pepper Pott's assistant. Once the Stark Tower was erected, this building has become her second home.

Vivian and Pepper have become extremely good friends ever since Pepper and she shared an entire bottle of wine one night in Pott's office. Pepper happened to give Vivian a view of another side of Tony Stark. Vivian believed he was just an arrogant billionaire, but to Pepper he was so much more. He obviously loved her, despite how much he puts on the playboy front. After that night, Pepper decided to invite Vivian to a party; where she really got to meet the infamous Iron Man. They actually got along tremendously, cracking jokes at every corner. Pepper was extremely surprised how well he warmed up to Vivian in such a short amount of time.

About two weeks ago, Tony came to Vivian in secret. He had quite a worrisome look on his face, which did not fit his personality. Tony came to Vivian because she knew Pepper well, and he wanted to present Pepper with a perfect ring she would love. After teasing Stark, she agreed to help him. The ring they picked out was gorgeous but simple, and extremely expensive. Tony stated that he was preparing to ask Pepper at an oncoming event, and that in the meantime it will be kept in Vivian's keeping. Vivian kept it safe in the locked bottom cabinet on her desk at her cubicle.

Tony had left suddenly about a week ago, and Pepper neglected to tell Vivian much about his affairs as Iron Man. Pepper also has been staying around the D.C. area, keeping Vivian alone to herself to work in her cubicle. She decided to take an early lunch, and headed to the local shawarma joint a couple blocks away.

Today on her way back, a loud resonating boom shakes up everyone and everything close to Stark Tower, causing many heads to turn and necks to crane up, gazing at the top of the building. There was a bright blue light glowing over the edges, following the noise. After a few quiet moments, people began to resume their normal daily activities. Vivian continued walking like the rest of the crowd for about three minutes, figuring Stark must have just got home and wanted NY to know of his return. Suddenly, she heard a low popping noise above her head, the glimmering of glass, and man falling several thousand feet. Vivian screams as she realizes it was continues to fall hundreds of feet above the cold concrete. Suddenly a giant red and gold pod swoops down above him and began to disassemble and enclose his body into his famous Iron Man armor.

After scaring the hell out of some bystanders including Vivian, he flies back up to the top of his tower. Vivian scoffs and shakes her head at Tony's dramatics. She nearly trips over her own feet when an ear shattering buzz travels through her eardrums. Her head snaps back up to the top of Stark Tower. A brilliant blue beacon of light is emanating from the peak of the building and up past the clouds. She witnesses Iron Man flying up towards a small fissure in the sky; and the closer he got to the opening, the bigger it got.

People started screaming and running in all directions when it became obvious that this was some kind of portal. Creatures on hover jet-ski like vehicles started pouring out of the hole in the sky, and Iron Man held them back as much as he could. Taxis and cars began to fly all over the road as the creatures shot at anything and everything in their path. People started to rush into nearby buildings, and Vivian found herself running into Stark Tower.

Once through the doors, everyone began to hold tight in the lobby. Children sobbing softly and adults asking others nearby if they knew what was happening. Everyone jumped and screamed when one of the letters from the top of tower falls to the ground. Anxiety and adrenaline rushes through Vivian's veins; and despite what seemed like the end of the world, all she could think about was the engagement ring. If the aliens did not kill her, Tony would if anything happened to that ring. She rushed to the elevator and pressed the up button a couple times, hoping that would make it faster. The doors open, and she rushes inside. She presses the highest level button and the doors close.

After getting closer to her floor, which is around four stories below Tony's penthouse, the building begins to shake and the lights start flickering. Vivian immediately braces herself as she looks at how much farther they have till the top. Every floor she seems to pass, the noises and shakes become more intense. Suddenly, the elevator gets to its last stop. The doors begin to open but stop midway. Vivian peeks her head through to the ransacked office room. Computers and desks are sprawled everywhere.

She squeezes out of the elevator, and quickly finds her cubicle and retrieves the precious ring. She stuffs the box in her pocket right as a deep bellow is unleashed from a giant whale type squadron creature. The extra-terrestrial warriors flew off their ship and through the windows of Stark Tower. Vivian tries to hide but was seized and ripped out from under her desk. The last thing she heard was the alien's roars as she was tossed into the wall, falling unconscious.

Her whole body shuddered herself awake when a deep roar and pounding footsteps cause the roof above her to crack and fall. She jumped up, but only to fall back to the floor when her right leg pulsed with pain. She looked around dazed as she heard a man yelling at someone, but his words were cut short by five loud, successive crashing noises.

Vivian checked for the ring box in her pocket as she stumbled to the door of the stairwell next to her. She limped through the door and looked up long enough to see a giant green mass throw itself through the wall and out the building. Adrenaline rushed through her body as she jumped back and hit the wall. Her body slid down until she was sitting on the floor, she immediately put her face into her hands and began to cry. In between her sobs she could have sworn she had heard something. She forced herself to get back up and hobble up the stairwell.

"Is someone up there?" she yells and continues to climb the stairs.

"...Yes…" a raspy voice strained to her.

Vivian gets to the top of the stairwell and turns to look out the hole the notorious Hulk made. She sees smoke rising from buildings and dust filling the air as they continue to swarm. She opens the door to Tony Stark's penthouse. She sees a black haired man in leather and green clothing. She rushes up to him as he struggles to move.

"Are you okay, are you... wait," She kneels next to him to get a closer look, "You're the man from the news. You were the mystery man that was seen in Germany." She goes to back up only to feel his hand grab her wrist.

"Ehehe... I am no man," He sits up and shows her his wide, eerie smile, "I am Loki of Asgard... and I came here to show Midgard, your precious realm, the lies of freedom." He grits his teeth as he tries to stand.

Vivian grabs him and helps him up, she looks into his sad set of jade eyes.

"A mere mortal helping me... after all she has been through because of my motives" he stares intently at Vivian, making her uncomfortable.

"Wait, you did this," She begins to back away as she acknowledges the danger she is in, "Please... stop."

"It is too late my dear girl," he turns his head and looks out the window and witnesses Tony Stark fly into the portal, "Or maybe, not." Loki starts walking toward her with a menacing look. "At last, I have not failed yet. My salvation lies right in front of me," he strokes the matted hair from her face. "You will be perfection."

In the split moment the portal was closed, Loki mustered up all of his energy into one final action. A magical blast erupted from his fingertips and enveloped Vivian in a wind of black and blue energy. Loki falls to the floor and begins to cackle. Vivian's head flies back as she screams with blue electricity clinging to her lips and tongue. She hunches over as her once red hair begins to crackle and turn black like a twig to a flame. She begins to rip at her face with her fingernails as her brown pupils are glazed over and replaced with bright blue furious eyes. She falls to the ground, letting out the last of breath her screams held onto. Her olive skin losing color as six figures and a green mass rush into the room.

"Who? Oh my god, is that Vivian," Iron Man rushes to her side as she collapses to the floor.

"Loki, what is this madness?" A glorious blond man yells as he grabs Loki by the shoulders.

"Some of the tesseract's power is with the mortal," He grins as he looks over at the shivering, moaning girl. "Well, not much of a mortal now." He croaks out a couple of laughs before being silenced by a quick jab from the archer.

The last thing Vivian remembers of that day three years ago is being scooped up into Iron Man's arms. Slowly watching as everything faded to black.

* * *

I started writing this fanfiction before I read other Loki fanfics, so any similarities is coincidental.

I am writing this fanfic to get out all my Loki feels, and I really hope maybe other people will enjoy my Loki feels too!

I would love to get feedback, so don't be afraid to talk.


End file.
